


Punishment

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiva's snake is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: Shiva decided to do something about Grimnir's reckless fighting style.





	Punishment

It had been a while since Grimnir had last been this terrified, also the first time he ever found himself so helpless: pinned to the mattress cheek first, with one of Shiva’s hands firmly holding him down by the back of his neck; both arms secured in a vice grip of another; the third hand in the process of hoisting his hips upward and the last peeling away his pants. It truly felt like being trapped under the claw of some terrifying bird of prey, one that was twice his size and exuded ungodly suffocating heat and pressure. Grimnir had never been good with high temperatures, being a wind primal and thus the natural inclination to steer clear of them practically programmed in him. But Shiva’s heat seeping into his bones was drawing out of him more than just a fight-or-flight response (both of which were out of the question), there was also an alien, inexplicable _arousal_. One that, unlike Grimnir’s usual childish excitement towards the prospect of battle, he dreaded more than welcomed.

“Shiva, please let go! What are you doing!? I don’t understa- Ah!”

Grimnir screamed in pain when Shiva suddenly lunged forward to sink his teeth into the back of his neck, the fire primal’s liberated hand now helping to speed up the process of disrobing him. _Too hot_. Shiva’s saliva burned Grimnir where it touched, while his bite felt like a heated iron brand pressed into his skin. Grimnir’s earlier decision to not struggle in fear of being hurt by Shiva was quickly abandoned. He writhed in pain in Shiva’s hold, hot tears beading the corners of his eyes. In response, the grip on his arms and hips only grew tighter to the point of almost bruising.

“This is punishment for your reckless disobedience.” 

In contrast to his smoldering presence, Shiva’s voice was stone cold. Grimnir could not even bring himself to fathom how such icy words could have flowed from the same lips that were breathing blistering steam against his sensitive ear. With the distance between them now virtually nonexistent, the disparity between their sizes and power became painfully apparent. Shiva was easily twice Grimnir’s size, and positively just as much more muscle mass. He could snap the wind primal’s slender form in half, or scorch him into but a pile of ash and vapor in a matter of seconds. Such prospects of gruesome demise fattened Grimnir’s fresh tears until they eventually spilled in thick streams, sobs sending small bouts of tremors through his body. 

“Tears won’t buy you any mercy, foolish one.”

“I’m sorry…! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me… Not when I haven’t proven myself to Lord Raphael…”

Shiva almost failed to suppress the snicker that bubbled up his throat at Grimnir’s innocent words. He could tell him that his punishment was in fact, not death, but spared himself the deed. Shiva instead, decided to let his silence feed into Grimnir’s dread. 

Having finished undressing him, the fire primal took a generous moment to admire the smooth expanse of Grimnir’s pale, exposed back, virtually unmarred safe for the raw, reddened areas where Shiva himself had made contact. He forced the fingers of one free hand into the wind primal’s mouth.

“Suck.”

Grimnir was thoroughly confused but complied regardless. Anything to potentially cool Shiva’s perceived silently seething wrath and increase his chance of survival. Sucking obediently, Grimnir began to notice how the heat from those fingers traveled from his throat down his stomach, sending tingling sparks through every one of his muscle fibres. The combined effect of Shiva’s smoldering heat enveloping him externally and spreading inside of him clouded Grimnir's mind with haze. The intoxicating effect even managed to relax him to the point of failing to realise how the hand that had been securing his ass in the air had already left his hip, stealthily moving to the front.

Shiva abruptly pulled his fingers out of Grimnir’s mouth in an audible “pop”. Before the wind primal was aware, one of them had already slipped into his ass, the same time Shiva’s free hand grabbed his cock and began to pump it hard.

Grimnir’s pained, alarmed cry was timely blocked when Shiva grabbed his jaw and turned his head back for a smothering kiss. It was all too much: the heat now pouring directly into his mouth, invading his body from behind and pooling in his lower abdomen from the frontal stimulation. Grimnir squirmed in vain to distance himself from Shiva’s hand on his cock in particular, as it was inviting a raw, unfamiliar sort of pleasure to overtake him. The sort that came uninvited and he was powerless in suppressing. 

Entirely too pleased with how Grimnir’s cock took mere seconds to start dripping fluids into his palm, Shiva now felt it appropriate to liberate some of his own swelling desires by reaching further down Grimnir’s throat, diving into his oral cavern and sucking on his tongue. Grimnir’s sobs had entirely been replaced by moans. The moment they began to taper into small, needy whimpers, Shiva pushed in another finger, earning a jolt and tensing of rectal muscles from Grimnir. Soft trembling denoted he was still fearful, but Grimnir’s body had become more welcoming towards what was being done to it, thus taking considerably less time until it could cope with another finger being forced in, and another one. 

Even as Grimnir began to choke on their mixed saliva and tried desperately to regain distance between them by pushing at Shiva with a shoulder, he would not relent. Not until all four of his fingers had comfortably settled inside Grimnir’s tight, virgin asshole. Grimnir slumped back down, trembling and cheek-first into the mattress when Shiva released the hold on his jaw, his face smeared with tears, snot and saliva. But he was allowed little time to rest once the hand stroking his hardened cock let go and the fingers in his ass began to curl in one dastardly direction. They poked at some unknown spot inside his body that made his balls tighten, his back arch and pleasure seize him in overwhelming cascades. Sobs gripped Grimnir anew as he tried once again to worm his way out of Shiva’s arms, tearful protests clumsily tumbling from his lips.

“N-no! What was… That felt too weird! Let… go!” 

The fingers made him feel full but at the same time unsatiated. With both arms still bound behind him and shoulders now firmly held down, Grimnir could do little to fight the way they squirm inside him; stretching him, their nails occasionally grazing his inner walls and knuckles bumping at that spot. They drew out noises from Grimnir which sounded foreign to his own ears, moans that rose in pitch in tandem with the mounting pressure in his lower stomach. But just as Grimnir felt like he could burst in glorious liberating climax, the fingers withdrew.

“Eh…?”  
“What’s the matter? I thought you didn’t want to feel this way.” 

Shiva seized the opportunity to tease Grimnir for his unfiltered display of disappointment. Grimnir buried his face into the mattress below to hide his embarrassment from Shiva’s sight, a wasted effort as his skin turning even more flushed than it already was easily gave him away.

“Ah...I... d-didn’t!!”  
“Didn’t? So you do now, then.” - Shiva was glad Grimnir could not see the smirk on his face.

“You know th-that’s not what I meant!”  
“It seems this isn’t very much of a punishment anymore. In that case…”

Grimnir’s blood turned cold at the familiar slithering of scales against the bedding mere inches away from him. To his horror, those scales were soon brushing against his side, sliding up his back, over the arch of his buttocks. The beast coiled itself around one of his thighs and comfortably settled there. He could hear Shiva chanting in an unfamiliar tongue as fear froze him in place. The snake’s response to its master’s order was swift, burying its thick snout into Grimnir’s softened entrance, at the same time wrapping its tail around his cock. Grimnir’s entire body convulsed with a scream. Shiva quickly grabbed his limbs to prevent any attempt at escaping. 

“Stop it!! No…! An..Ah! ...Anything b-! Not there!!”

Any words of protest Grimnir could muster disintegrated into jumbled incoherence once the snake started moving. Unlike Shiva’s fingers, which were merely testing the waters, its head-thrusting was deep and relentless. Grimnir felt its muscles ripple against the constricting walls of his sphincter, throbbing with life and vigour; its assault of his prostate merciless as it fucked him through orgasm after orgasm. But the snake’s tail wrapping tightly the base of his cock prevented any fluids from exiting his strained balls. By his fourth dry climax, Grimnir was hysterically sobbing. It was only then did Shiva decided to enact mercy and have the snake remove itself from his nether regions. Built up semen burst forth from the tip of Grimnir’s cock, soaking the mattress between his legs. His sticky thighs eventually gave out, sending a dazed Grimnir toppling onto his side, covered in all manners of bodily fluids and breaths leaving him in shallow puffs.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I never gave you permission to lose consciousness.”

Another searing bite from Shiva to one of Grimnir’s shoulder blades jolted him back awake, and it was by the same shoulder that Shiva would flip him onto his back. From this angle, Shiva looked _huge_. Scary. And this terrifying being had more in store for his punishment. Grimnir brought his arms up to shield his eyes, but they did little to hide the fact that he was crying again.

“No more… Please, I beg of you. I’m sorry… I won’t ever break the formation unprompted again… I’ll listen to orders, think more carefully before charging head-first into battle, I promise…”

Shiva was careful to hide the fact that Grimnir’s tear-choked pleas had managed to coax some sympathy out of him. Reaching out to pry the arms away from the wind primal’s face, his cold, piercing eyes gazed directly into Grimnir’s red, swollen ones.

“Promise?”

Shiva’s intimidating form looming over him momentarily stopped a breath in Grimnir’s throat. He instinctively tried to look away, but a sturdy hand had found its way to securing his head in place, by the cheeks this time.

“Y-Yesh…” - Grimnir meekly mumbled a response. He swore a smile graced Shiva’s stern features a fraction of a second before disappearing.

“Good. Your vow warrants confirmation then. A formal bond between us should suffice.”

With those words that seemed to echo beyond their material realm, Shiva’s garments began to vaporise from his body, to Grimnir’s confusion. Then the wind primal’s eyes fell on the engorged erection between Shiva’s thighs and was immediately gripped by a sense of foreboding. He couldn’t exactly tell what was about to happen, but the ambiguity itself fed into newfound fear. The feeling was soon proved warranted when Shiva seized Grimnir by the hips, pulling him closer until he was directly between the wind primal’s slender thighs with the tip of his cock lined up against his abused anus. 

It slid in effortlessly with one firm thrust, sending a scream from Grimnir's throat that had long gone raw. He could feel the thing’s entire girth stretching him to near breaking point; every inch of its length burrowing into his flesh. It was too much. If Grimnir felt unsatiated before, now he was ready to burst from being overfilled. Shiva's cock was not only massive, it was radiating heat that scorched him painfully from the inside. But the subsequent thrusts soon blurred all distinction between pain and pleasure for Grimnir. It hurt, but Shiva's thrusts were also impeccable at aiming straight for his prostate and sending blinding pleasure through him in shockwaves. Violent jerk after violent jerk of Shiva's hips blanked Grimnir's mind, utterly dominating his senses and rendering his screams voiceless. The thrusts only got deeper when Shiva grabbed him by the wrists and began to reign him in with his own arms. Grimnir eventually lost count of his own orgasms, cum splattering over his chest and pooling at his stomach as Shiva fucked him through one after another. Eventually, the fire primal let his load spill inside Grimnir. It really was too much. Some of Shiva's semen seeped out at the entrance where his cock and Grimnir's hole met. Drawing out of said hole elicited a sort or obscene sloshing noise inside the wind primal, but he could spare less than half a thought for shame. Not when Shiva seemed to have fucked his wits out of him. Only then was Grimnir allowed the comforting release of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to that one inescapable piece of shiva/grimnir fanart on twitter that virtually everyone who uses twitter and cares about these two would recognise


End file.
